The Only One
by nightsiren02
Summary: Another one shot with my fav couple sasnaru. preview:"Forever and ever Sasuke?" "Forever and always Naru-chan" hope ya'll enjoy. don't forget to reveiw.


Hi everyone! I'm back with another narusasu fic. It's a song fic with the song from Dragon Drive called The Only One. Dragon Drive is a great anime so check it out if you can. I hope ya'll like it.

"..." -talking

'...' -thought

/.../ - lyrics

_noise_

The Only One

/I was bored.I was a coward./

"Do you ever do anything right?" Sasuke sneers as he beats the blonde in a practice session again.

"Shut the hell up." Naruto growls as he lunges at Sasuke again.

Sasuke supresses a sigh as he sees the hurt flash in the boy's eyes. 'I'm sorry Naruto...I just don't know how to tell you..' He deflects a punch and aims a kick to the blonde's head. 'That I love you.'

/I was hurting someone and myself. I tried to hide my weakness; I was being selfish./

He snaps out of it just in time to dodge a blow to the stomach and he turns to smack Naruto on the back of the head. The blonde smircks and does an all too familiar set of hand seals.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"

Sasuke shakes his head. 'He always does the same thing.'

"Hn..bring it on dobe." As the copies jump at him.

/Protecting that uncontrollable feeling. I became and adult; then I met you./

After a few well placed kicks and thrown shurikan Sasuke found the real Naruto and slams him into a nearby tree.

"Go ahead pretty boy." Naruto sneers. "I dare you to ..." He cuts off as Sasuke crushes his lips to Naruto's. The blonde jerks back out of surprise.

"Sasuke what the hell?" Seeing the confusion in the blonde's eyes he flees after whispering one word.

"Aishitaru"

/My heart got softened longing for love./

"Oi Sasuke..." Naruto yells after seeing the hurt expression in Sasuke's eyes as he replayes in his mind what had just happened. 'We were fighting as usual, but he did actually seem a little off guard today; he slams me into a tree; starts to kiss me and then says...and then he says...'

"Sasuke loves me" Naruto whispers to himself. 'I never thought that he would love me...that anyone would love me.'

Naruto races after Sasuke to tell him how he felt.

"I love Sasuke."

"Why did I do that?" Sasuke berates himself as he heads towards his house. "Of course Naruto doesn't love me he's straight." He gets to his front door and lets out a sigh. "I had hoped that he liked me though." He shakes his head as he goes about the mundane tasks before going to bed unaware that someone was watching him from the outside.

'Took him long enough to get to sleep.' Naruto thinks as he sneaks in the window to Sasuke's bedroom.

_thump_

Sasuke's eyes flew open as he heard the small sound from across the room. After a few moments he recognized a very familiar scent. Grinning to himself he closes his eyes and pretends to be asleep.

'Good he didn't hear me.' Naruto grins as he tip toes to the bed.

/We embraced each other. I finally knew what I wanted to protect./

"He looks just like and angel." Naruto whispers as he runs his fingers through Sasuke's dark hair.

Aware that his breathing was fast becoming irregular Sasuke tried to calm down. 'Dense Naruto.' He slowly flips over so that he's facing Naruto. After a while he hears a slight snoring. Cracking an eye open he sees Naruto curled up on a chair a line of drool coming from his mouth.

"heh" Sasuke gives a small laugh. 'So cute.' He gets out of bed and picks up Naruto and lays him down on his bed. 'From this day forward I will protect you.' Slowly but surely he wraps his arms around Naruto's waist and gives a small sigh.

/ Only one courage. Just one word./

"Aishitaru Naruto." Sasuke whispers softly in the blonde's ear.

"And I you." Naruto replies as he rolls over and gently kisses a surprised Sasuke on the lips.

/Take us to an endless dream./

Naruto shyly wraps his arms around Sasuke's shoulders as he lets out a small sigh of pleasure. After a few moments Naruto hesitantly pulls back to look at Sasuke.

"Forever and ever Sasuke?" Naruto whispers.

"Forever and always Naru-chan. You are the only one for me." Sasuke gives a loving smile as Naruto squeezes him and he starts to kiss him passionatly. 'Oh yes Naruto I will always be there for you.' Those were Sasuke's last coherant thoughts as they both fell pray to the passion that had so recently been found.

/Only a small kindness. Only a small whisper./

/Wrap us gently until the morning comes...Until the morning comes./

OWARI

So how did you like it? Please review and tell me what you thought.

Until next time

nightsiren02


End file.
